Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a data transmission system and a method thereof and more particularly, to a data transmission system and a method thereof capable of providing multi-direction connection to electronic apparatuses.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of information technologies, as well as the progress of various types of electronic apparatuses and a variety of functions equipped therewith, the electronic apparatuses have become more and more inseparable with people's life. Generally, a user can connect two electronic apparatuses with each other for information communication or data transmission to expand functions of the electronic apparatuses through various general purpose transmission interfaces (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB)) complying with a variety of specification standards, including Type A, Type B, Mini-B, Micro-A and Micro-B, and D-subminiature connectors complying with a variety of specification standards, including DA-15, DB-25, DC-37, DD-50 and DE-9, or other transmission interfaces with other specific specifications of the electronic apparatuses.
However, in the conventional connection interfaces, pin positions of the electronic apparatuses have to be corresponding to each other, for example, data pins or clock pins of the two electronic apparatuses have to be connected with each other, so as to implement the data transmission. Thus, in a general scenario, two electronic apparatuses have to be connected in a fixed direction (i.e., a forward direction) when performing the data transmission between each other, which cause inconvenience to the users. As such, even though more corresponding pins can be increased for the data transmission when the connection direction is a reverse direction; however, the increase of the pin count would result in higher manufacturing cost.